<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BushFire Pals by DeckofDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309179">BushFire Pals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons'>DeckofDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Date, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for my Tumblr event that feature Sniper/Pyro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyro/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hanging Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I saw you wrote a request for a pyroxmedic? May I ask for a Sniper/Pyro?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took three attempts at knocking before Sniper finally answered. He looked disgruntled and like he might’ve just gotten out of bed despite it being halfway through the day. “Pyro? What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>“I came to ask if you were lonely.” Because Pyro certainly would’ve been if he lived out of a van away from everyone else.</p>
<p>“I like being on my own, so no, not really.” Oh, that was good even if Pyro didn’t understand how someone could enjoy spending <em>that</em> much time alone. Some people were just like that though but…</p>
<p>“Do you want to play cards anyway?” Pyro held up the deck he’d brought from the common room. He should maybe leave Sniper to his solitude but he was bored and wanted to play with someone, everyone else was either out somewhere or too busy right now.</p>
<p>For a second, Sniper looked like he was thinking about declining but ultimately, he sighed and shrugged instead. “Eh, why not? Isolating myself too much ain’t good anyway, so come on in, I guess.” He stepped aside and let Pyro enter the van. “I got booze, if you’re interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> And that’s how card night with Sniper started. He was consistent about what times he could play and wanted to, making meeting up with him for it simple. And unlike almost everyone else, he was easy to find at any given time because he spent most of his free time in his van or practicing at the shooting range. He only really came to base for meals and the occasionally team meetup.</p>
<p>The best part about playing with him was he knew card games Pyro didn’t know and was willing to teach him how to play. He <em>also</em> knew a couple card tricks that he taught Pyro how to do as well. In theory anyway, sleight of hand was much harder while wear bulky rubber gloves but it was fun to practice them in his room alone. Someday he was going to show Sniper that he could do it without the gloves.</p>
<p>One evening though, Sniper broke his routine. He wasn’t in his van like he was supposed to be and a quick check of the shooting range revealed he wasn’t there either. It was odd so Pyro went looking for him, he had nothing better to do anyway because normally he’d be playing cards with Sniper at this time.</p>
<p>Eventually he found Sniper on top of the base, looking out over the edge as the sun finished setting with a particularly beautiful bloom of red. Pyro walked over and plopped down next to him to watch too even though it was almost over. It was still pretty though and the stars coming out, slowly at first but more and more as the light faded was even prettier.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to ask me what’s wrong?” Sniper broke the silence at last, turning his head to look at Pyro.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to?” Pyro was a bit worried but he didn’t want to pry so he hadn’t been planning on asking unless it seemed it might be something Sniper needed to talk about. “Can I help in some way?” If he could, he’d do so. “Maybe looking at rainbows will make it better?” It always did for Pyro.</p>
<p>Sniper grunted. “Nah, it’s not a big deal. Just my parents called and we had another fight. Nothing you can help with and certainly nothing fire could fix.”</p>
<p>Pyro hugged him. It was the only thing he could think to do because he couldn’t help with that, didn’t even really understand what it must be like. So a hug it was because that should make it a tad better. Sniper even returned it, albeit a bit awkward and stiff.</p>
<p>“Uh… thanks, I guess,” he said when the hug ended.</p>
<p>Pyro gave him a thumbs up. And with that, they went back to stargazing. It was an unplanned thing but nice nonetheless. Maybe Pyro would invite him out to watch the sun set and look at the stars some other time too. And maybe other things too, more than just playing card games together because he liked spending time with Sniper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bow and Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh my goodness I read your SniperxPyro and I love the ship so much! Could you write another one?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arrow hit the target but on the edge, a mile away from the bullseye. That was the first one that didn’t completely miss the target though so it was an improvement but not much of one. … The next arrow went way off to the side again, progress gone.</p>
<p>How did Sniper do this so <em>easily</em>? And for so long? Pyro had only been at it for half an hour and his arms were already starting to hurt from drawing the bow. It was much harder to pull than it looked. And much harder to aim than Sniper made it seem with his near flawless accuracy. <em>He</em> looked cool when he used the bow while Pyro felt like a dork trying desperately to be cool and failing.</p>
<p>On the bright side, he hadn’t started practicing with flaming arrows like he’d been tempted to do. He probably would’ve burned the shooting range down if he had, inviting the ire of everyone but especially Sniper which would’ve been the worst. At this rate though, he was never going to get good enough to use them. Which was a bummer because flaming arrows were fantastic, they were like rainbow missiles of death.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he pulled another arrow out of the quiver beside him and put it in the bow. Before he could draw it more than a couple centimeters though…</p>
<p>“You’re holding it wrong.”</p>
<p>Pyro startled and jumped around to see Sniper had entered the shooting range. He didn’t look angry but Pyro quickly hid the bow behind his back anyway. He’d borrowed it without permission. He sidestepped to stand in front of the borrowed quiver too.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he said. “You’re back from town early.”</p>
<p>The look on Sniper’s face indicated he hadn’t understood Pyro through the mask. “It’s fine mate, you don’t gotta hide it. I don’t mind you borrowing my stuff. That bow’s the cheap one anyway, I keep the good one in a case under my bed. I would prefer next time you ask first though so I don’t gotta run off looking for it, okay?”</p>
<p>Pyro sighed and nodded. “Sorry.” This time he made sure to speak loud and clear. “You want it back?” He brought it out from behind his back to hold towards Sniper.</p>
<p>“Nah, you can keep using it if you want. I’ll uh… even show you how if you want? Like I said, you were holding it not quite right when I came in.”</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah show me!” If Sniper was willing to show him then Pyro was willing to learn from him. Borrowing the bow had been done on a whim but he’d been thinking about using a bow in general for a long time. He liked working with Sniper on the battlefield, lighting his arrows on fire and burning stuff and people down from a distance. Being able to do that that all on his own would not only be fun, it should also help win the battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later and Pyro’s arms were burning from the strain of pulling the bowstring back but he could at least hit somewhere on the target more often than not now. Sniper wasn’t a great teacher but he was good enough at what he did to somewhat makeup for that. And he was patient and nonjudgmental, making the whole thing immensely enjoyable.</p>
<p>Afterwards, they went back to Sniper’s trailer to play cards as was part of their routine at this time of day. It was fun as always but Sniper didn’t seem as into it as he normally was. He was distracted by something. Pyro didn’t ask what though because he’d talk about it in his own time when he was ready.</p>
<p>“So uh…” he finally said, rewarding Pyro’s patience, “we’ve been hanging out a lot, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s fun!” Pyro loved spending time with him. He loved hanging out with all the others too but especially Sniper. He might not feel the same way about it as Pyro did but that was okay.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s fun and uh… it’s got me thinking and helping you out in the shooting range got me <em>really</em> thinking so uh…” blushing, Sniper looked away, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck, “you maybe wanna go out to dinner in town sometime? … Or uh… doesn’t have be dinner ‘cause of the whole mask thing. Maybe a movie though? Or just… I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Was he… asking Pyro out on a <em>date</em>? That was a surprise, a <em>pleasant</em> one. … If that was what it was anyway. “A date?” Pyro needed to be sure before he got too excited.</p>
<p>“Uh… yeah, a date. It’s fine if you say ‘no’, it’s not a…”</p>
<p>Pyro got up from the table and ran around to hug him. “A date sounds like fun!” He’d never been on a date before. And it was with Sniper! It was undoubtedly going to be amazing regardless of what they ended up doing together. He almost couldn’t wait for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I read your Sniper/Pyro fic where Sniper asks Pyro on a date. Could you write a fic about the date? Only if you want to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The few times Sniper had somehow managed to end up going on a date with somebody, it had always been a diner date. Chatting while waiting for the food to come and causally while eating was a good way to get to know someone better. And it being so cliché made it a bit more of a low-pressure situation. So, it was about as close to a perfect first date idea as one could get… for most people anyway.</p>
<p>What kind of place or thing would be a decent first date for someone who couldn’t eat in front of other people? Maybe they could go see a movie? … But sitting and watching a movie in a large dark room with someone wasn’t <em>really</em> spending quality time with them, was it? And there was nothing worth watching, especially as a special occasion, playing at Tuefort’s one and only movie theater anyway. Going camping was a possibility. … But it would probably be a bit much for a first date, wouldn’t it? And out in the middle of the desert wasn’t exactly a good camping spot, especially since they lived in the middle of it already. There <em>really</em> wasn’t much to do at Tuefort though which is what eventually led Sniper to taking Pyro to the bowling alley in part because…</p>
<p>“I’ve uh… never actually been bowling before,” he admitted with a sheepish smile once they were inside and staring down the alley itself. It was bigger than he’d thought it’d be, the pins further away, the balls larger.</p>
<p>Pyro gave him a thumbs up. “Me neither. I’m sure it’ll be fun though.” With the music playing through the speakers overhead it was hard to hear him or even be entirely sure of what he said through his mask but he was clearly still excited.</p>
<p>At least one of them was optimistic because in hindsight, never having done this before made it probably not a great idea for a first date. There were far too many things that could potentially go wrong. It was too late to find something else to do though so hopefully it would turn out well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>